tum bar miri jahe
by mr.galau
Summary: kualitas makanan sanji menurun tidak mungkin,,!


**Disclaimare**

**Rebut One Piece dari' Eiichiro ODA**

**Rated: T - Indonesian - Adventure/Fantasy**

**Tum bar meri jahe**

_Disuatu ketika Sanji yang biasanya sibuk didapur termenung di lobby kapal._

Hai koki bodoh kau merusak pemandanganku" teriak zorro sambil mengakat barbelnya

ehm, marimo" ulas sanji lalu pergi melihat Ussop memancing

bgeh, tak biasanya koki bodoh tersebut diam dibilang bodoh" keluh Zoro heran

ditempat Ussop memancing.

,

,  
Dasar lautan gila tak ada ikan normal apa.! Sea king, sea king lagi makan itu itu saja." keluh ussop

_sanji yang tak sengaja mendengar kata ussop langsung kembali ke dalam sunny..!_

_,_

_Tanpa sengaja sanji lagi lagi mendengar hal pedas._!

Aneh akhir-akhir ini makanan kita tidak super"keluh Franky

mungkin sanji sedang sakit"ulas nami membela

oh nami say" ucap sanji yang mendengar percakapan.

Ya ho ho ho, sepertinya kita harus minta bantuan chopper"saran brook

ehm.! Oke." kata robin menghilang ditelan bumi

hai. Tunggu"kata sanji keluar dari persembunyiannya

superrr.! Sanji datang di waktu yg tepat" ulas Fanky

belum sempat Sanji bicara choper datang bersama robin.

Choper pun mengeluarkan suntikannya.

Sky walk. Sanji melihat hal itu kabur dengan cepat..!

Tunggu" seru Sanji

"Strong rigth"  
tanpa memberikan kesempatan Franky menyerang Sanji dengan tinju kanannya namun tinjunya hanya mengenai angin

Tunggu, aku tak akan sakit, masalah masakan ku menurun itu semua karna rempah-rempah didapur habis."jelas Sanji

apa itu bahan super" keluh franky

rempa-rempa adalah bumbu dapur seperti tum mere jahe."banta choper sok tau

mendengar kata choper brook malah memain kan musiknya tum meri jana, tum meri jana.!

Yang benar ketumbar,kemiri,jahe dan sejenisnya." kata nami meluruskan perkataan chopper.

Bukankah tanamannya hanya ada dipulau subur.!" keluh robin.

Maaf.! Kalau saya tak dapat kerja secara maksimal.!" tutur Sanji.

Semua kru pun akhir memilih diam.!

,

_Tak lama dari situ luffy pun berteriak dari atas dek kapal.!_

WOW,keren.!"kata luffy melihat kapal besar yang lebih mirip taman bermain

Mendengar hal itu semua nakama pun segera berkumpul di dek kapal.!

Ada apa Luffy.?"kata Zoro yg dari awal sudah ada diluar.

Kapal keren.!" seru luffy

tak ada kapal yang lebih super dari sunny." keluh Franky yang mendengar kata Luffy.

Mungkin disana ada peninggalan sebuah sejarah.!" kata Robin penasaran

Apakah kau mau kesana robin sayang.? Sang pangeran siap menemani" seru Sanji merayu Robin.

Ayo. Kita kesana disana aku merasakan petualangan" unjar Luffy.

Jangan Luffy aku melihat kapal tersebut dikeling meriam.!" cegah Ussop yg mempunyai pandangan tajam.

Benarkah itu Ussop kalau begitu aku tak mau mengantarmu Luffy"kata Nami.

Aku kapten turuti perintaku" renggek Luffy.

aku navigator aku yang menentukan perlayaran" tegas Nami.

perang mulut Luffy dan Nami pun tak dapat di hindari.

,

_Disisi lain._  
Ya ho ho ho.  
Franky mau kemana kau"tanya brook melihat franky yang mengeluarkan mini merry.

mau kesana aku mau lihat sesuper apa kapal tersebut"keluh franky

aku ikut"unjar robin

apa kalian gila mungkin itu jebakan para marine" seru Ussop..!

Kalau mengang begitu mereka memerlukan pangeran pelindung, dan pangeran itu adalah aku" unjar Sanji memasuki mini merry.

Shi shi shi" tawa Luffy melompat ke mini merry.

Kalian curang" unjar Zoro ikut melompat ke mini merry namun dengan sigap Sanji menendang zoro kembali ke sunny.

Sebaiknya kau tetap dikapal marimo, aku tak ingin melihat kau tersesat"keluh Sanji

shi shi shi, memang begitu sebaiknya karna tak baik kalau kapal dijaga org tanpa haki" saran luffy

ehm"mendengar perkataan sang kapten Zoro pun kembali ke tempat tidurnya.

Ayo saatnya berangkat"seru luffy.

,

,

,

_Cerita punya cerita_

_luffy,franky,robin,dan sanji datanglah kekapal tersebut_

hai, ada perlu apa para bajak laut ternama seperti kalian ketempat kediaman seorang shicibukai"sapa seorang berjubah hitam

shicibukai siapa dia ?" tanya robin.

Siapa yang pasti dia penyelamat jiwa kami dan yang pasti sitopi jerami mengenalnya !" seru orang berjuba hitam

eh, ditanya mala nyolot, loh.! Jawab aja yang benar pertanya robin-swan" bentak Sanji

Maafkan saudaraku yang suka iseng" seru orang berjuba hitam lainnya.

Supeer, gembar.!" ujar Franky dan luffy serempak

ya, kami yaiba bersaudara.!" seru Yaiba kakak

Apa benar bahwa dia menjadi shicibukai setelah insiden itu.!"ulas Robin

,

,

"tring tring tring"  
den den musi yaiba adik berbunyi

"bawah mereka keruanganku" teriak orang yang berbicara melalui den den musih

Bersambung.


End file.
